Back Home in Fiore!
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Kitamura Akita was part of the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy. She was known to be the Ultimate Mystery for her mysterious past, personality, and emotions. Watch as it unfolds once a miracle appears to come to place.
1. Prologue

**Check out my Wattpad to make sure you know the details. Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa 1, 2 & 3 (the anime), and Fairy Tail. None of these belong to me, but Akita. **

Everything's in ashes. No one is safe from the Ultimate Despairs. A lone girl, alone, and wishing that she could've done something to prevent this. She felt like she was to blame for such a thing to happen.

She was part of the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy. Of course, her it was her classmates that caused this, and her, slightly. If she was there with them to comfort them… to kill those three, then everything would've been alright. If she was there to cry her eyes out, showing that it's alright to cry at their moment of despair, that it was going to be alright if they were together.

Now she lost them. If she just wasn't sitting on the sidelines, waiting ideally for something exciting to happen, then this wouldn't have happened. Chiaki wouldn't had to die. And for the second time, too. She wanted to go back. Go back to her world and forget about them. But right now, Kitamura Akita can't cry. She can't just be blaming herself for everything that isn't her fault. She must help.

Her pink hair flowed to the corner, watching Sonia, the once, Ultimate Princess, deploy another missile to a random country. The blue eyed girl wore a black veil over her. She asked, surprising her once classmate, "Are you sure you want this?"

Silence filled the room alongside her co-workers. A smirk appeared on her face. "Yes…" She whispered, laughing at the despair she's bringing. "The despair of making war of one another would be the best thing to ever happen. It's something that I don't think I could ever happen. Next to our leader being killed, this is one of the most despair-"

"Would she wanted this?" Akita interrupted her. "Chiaki would be so disappointed." She left the area as quickly as she could. With little magic she had…

She's outside now. Looking upon a stage with the Ultimate Musician and the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. People booed them because they were really good. It was to cause them the upmost despair. No star would want to be booed by their fans at all. They were happy about it though, especially with the Ultimate Photographer taking photos of them being shamed. The sadness they were causing was making them thank the crowd for their booing and tomato tossing. The hell is wrong with those two?

Sneaking inside a fortress, she made her way inside to see a white haired Ultimate Lucky Student. He was asleep. If it wasn't for that, he would be spouting things about hope. Not only that, but he'll also spout out how trashy he is. Not only that, but say that she has a ton of hope. She just petted his head gently, hearing the poor male purr to her touch like a lost little kitten. "You are the ocean's grey waves… destine to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach." She sang as left, wishing those brats wouldn't do anything too brutal to the male.

She was watching… The Ultimate Swordswoman, the Ultimate Athlete, and the Ultimate Team Manager fighting against the members of Future Foundation. Behind them, was the Ultimate Yakuza guiding them to kill the world's final hope. It's saddening to look at them. She left before anyone would see her. But before anything else, she caught a glimpse at a male who is perfect looking at a fatter male who is looking at the Ultimate Imposter, dressed as the Ultimate Heir.

Animals were everywhere where she's at. Scattered, slaughtering every single human that they possibly could touch. Screams of agony are scattering over them. It's too much to even hear for a normal human, but she can handle such tragedy like this. In her opinion, they have the mercy of death. The Ultimate Breeder is causing such despair. He was the one who caused these animals to spiral out of control and become vicious creatures. She sang, "Yet the waters ever change. Flowing like time, the path is yours to claim." How could he do this?

A nurse. She was once a very gentle person who only asked for forgiveness and not to be shamed by others. She has no shame at all, being turned on by people deaths and suffering. Injecting people with her incurable toxins, making them die a gruesome death, much more than she could bare. It's shone in her eyes how much of a slut she turned because of the despair she's causing others. It's sickening.

Machines everywhere. Monokuma machines destroying everything in their path. Controlling them was the Ultimate Mechanic. In love with the Ultimate Princess, he strived to be with the girl. But he's happy that she wouldn't even accept his feelings. His pride and joys being destroyed by his own hands too. Can this madness stop already?

The smell of delicious food filled her nostrils. But the food was also going into the trash or being rotten by the Ultimate Chef himself. To feed other people and even fill them with despair because of it. He's also eating junk food. Doesn't he hate junk food because they're unhealthy for the body? Is he really going that deep so he can feel those horrible feelings?

Akita hopes that her voice reaches them. "In the white light, a hand reaches through…

"A double-edged blade cuts heart in two; waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day."

She hated the fact that she's not doing anything, but watch them. Watch them hurt each other, hate each other, hurt other people. It's kind of ironic though. Kitamura used to do that. If there were lacrima in this damn world! She would've stopped this!

The principal was the only one who knew of her talent. She was the Ultimate Wizard in Hope's Peak. But they decided to make her the Ultimate Mystery for a good reason that those two only knew. She told him everything to her origins to her life, to her being here and where she came from. And also the guild she was in. She also had to show him her tattoo. Everything.

She also explained that this world doesn't have enough for her. Enough to make her use a strong magic spell, so she has to use tiny ones. It's really stressing her out too. She hates not feeling the magic in the air. She hated the fact that there's no way to go back to Earthland! She wanted to go home, but she must save this one! Magic or no magic, she will save everyone from this tragedy, even if it means her own death!

Suddenly. A magic surge went somewhere. Her blue eyes widen at what she was sensing. She began to run towards that big wave of magic energy. Her eyes were being blinded by it. It was too much, but she saw a boy with spikey brown hair and pale, green eyes with a suit and tie. He was in handcuffs with other people with them and the source of magic energy.

Her eyes widen… whispering, "O… One Magic…."

It's true. It was 'One Magic!' It also stopped time too, so only her and the brownie hair boy were the only ones to see this. _**"Oh… your guide is here."**_

She recognized the male. He was the one who killed Junko. "Naegi Makoto… So you were the one who called One Magic."

His eyes widen at her statement. "How did you know what this thing is?"

A laugh poured out of One Magic. The two looked curiously at it. It was when it stopped that it explained. _**"You see…. People are causing despair. Right? She's one of the 77**_ _ **th**_ _ **class that never caught the despair because she's from the world that knows of my existence… meaning-"**_

"She's not from this world?!" The male shouted out to Once Magic.

" _ **Exactly."**_ He furthers its explanation, telling them. _**"You see… It wasn't Junko's fault for their despair, but… more of someone else's magic spell. That spell crawled its way to this world, also causing her to come here as well."**_

Her eyes widen at that fact. Because of a magic spell that was in her world, she traveled along to this world. The pink haired girl's face scrunched up. How could she not sensed it sooner?! If that was the cause of that magic surge, then maybe if she could've…. She could've. "D-"

" _ **It wasn't your fault though. That magic yearns for anger, guilt and despair. But thanks to you two, with Makoto's face of hope to guide others out of destruction and despair, and Akita's love for her classmates and determination to make things right, you humans of this world deserve another chance.**_

" _ **Combine your wishes and the stronger it is, the more powerful my spell will become. Everything will reverse, and everyone will be transported to Akita's world. Known to be called, Earthland."**_

She was ecstatic to do so, but there's one problem. It sounds too good to be true. And Makoto knew that too. She called out to him, "Naegi-kun? Will that be alright?"

He looked to her, then down. Now facing the world that's now in ashes, they see that the world that they're in should have another chance. Eyes filled with determination, he explained, "Alright. In order to return everything back into place, we have to start with the people. Are you in, Kitamura-san?"

She nodded. "Yes." And then thought, _'And maybe… see my family again.'_

Joining hands, they went into the deepest caverns of their hearts to bring out the despair to turn it into a shining hope. Their chests glowed, magic surging inside of them poured out into the One Magic. In that moment, she realized Makoto is also a hope for the future too. She's too happy because it will help everyone.

"Sing with me a song of birthrights and love.

"The light scatters to the sky above

"Dawn breaks through the gloom; white a bone.

"Lost in thoughts. All alone."

The red sky broke, becoming its blue hue again. People began to vanish. Corpses are glowing gently, warmth covering them. Everyone looked up to the sky to feel that warm glow shroud them and carry all away. Tears appear onto the corpses as well, gaining back their flesh, blood, breathe and heartbeats.

"What is this?"

 **Who said it?**


	2. Ch1 A New World

Purple eyes widen at the sight before her. A green field with long grass and a beautiful sky before her. There's no destruction at all. The sky should be red, the air with thin black fog and debris scattered. Instead, she sees a beautiful scene. What is she looking at?

And she looked upon the others she's with. They all look... younger! Before the Tragedy even started actually which was... about 4-5 years ago. Her eyes became the size of dishes. "I... it couldn't be..." She stepped back a few steps. Pale mouth agape, unknown of what she's about to say, not even to herself. It's a bit too much for her to process at what she's looking at.

A girl in wearing a regular school girl's outfit with blue eyes and hair. Slowly but surely waking from her "slumber". Her deep ocean blue are becoming clear and full of life. Not only her, but others that are supposed to... be dead. Red eyes, brown eyes, blue eyes. They're also waking from their "slumber," moaning and stretching as if they took a long, long nap. Kyoko shook her head and rubbed her eyes, but it seems that they're still there.

A familiar Ultimate Swimmer came upon the group along with the real Ultimate Heir and the Ultimate Fortune Teller along side her. Their eyes also widen at the sight before them. Finally, one awoken looked to the girl with the high ponytail. The eyes of that person widen as well, and look towards her hand, then back to the girl. "A... Aoi?"

"Sakura..." the Ultimate Swimmer stuttered her words. "You're..." Tears appeared onto her cerulean eyed girl. She couldn't help but run to her once dead friend. "You're alive! Sakura, you're alive!" She cried in the bigger girl's embrace. Soon, tears appeared on the white haired female as well.

Finally, Byakyuya shout out to the crowd, also in dismay and confusion, "What the hell is going on?! You all are supposed to be dead!"

One with red eyes and black hair looks at her hands and then her face. She hummed, "I think we know..." Because of her Ultimate Gambler ability, she was able to conceal her shock and tell them, "I remember when we entered Hope's Peak to my very own death."

"Yeah..." the Ultimate Baseball Player moaned, rubbing his head to get rid of his headache. "I remember killing Maizono and then to me being killed by a bunch of baseballs... which I still regret."

"It's my fault too..." The once dead Ultimate Idol apologized for the murder plot.

"But how are we still alive though?" the Ultimate Detective asks to the others before they get off topic.

"Yes..." The Ultimate Fanfic Creator mumbles in wonder, "It's as if we're in a fantasy world."

"Or we're all dead!?" the Ultimate Fortune Teller shouts in panic.

Then the Ultimate Hall Monitor shouts out, "I demand we have a full meeting discussing this!"

"I don't think that's the necessary approach, Bro..." the Ultimate Biker replies to the demand.

Soon, the Detective eyes became wide again, along side the Heir. Even the Fortune Teller and Swimmer. The other 78th class are confused at their sudden shock. They looked across the horizon to see other people awaken as well. Some of them are their families, and other random people as well. Even one of their classmates, the Writer, and she's with another girl.

The girl with the Ultimate Writer moans out, "Toko... you alright?"

"Y-yeah... You alright Komaru?" the writer with the pigtails asked the girl. She nodded. Toko's eyes widen at the sight of some of the people that's near her and her classmates. "What are you all doing here?! And where are we? Master!" She took off running to Togami, about to hug him, but then he put his hand out and stopped the crazed, obsessed girl.

Komaru sighed and sees the others as well. She ran up to the 78th class and asked, "Hey! You are all in Makoto's class. Do you know where he's at? And... where are we?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Komaru." Kyoko explained to Makoto's little sister. "But... why are the Remnants of Despair down there?"

Komaru looked back to see... Komaeda is over there! Even with other people who looks about his age as well. Some with crazy, over the top hair, some normal, and others pretty and cool. Makoto's little sis walks up to the group of people, but Kyoko and Fukawa tried to stop her, but ignored the two. She walks up to Soda to help him up and see if he's alright.

"Hey, you ok?" She asks the Mechanic.

Looking up, he sees and unfamiliar person, trying to help him up. He was wary, but then gratefully grabs her hand, saying, "Thank you. Um... who are you?"

"No... a better question." Togami interrupted the two, having the Remnants of Despair look to him. "Why are you here?! Is this one of your plans?"

A new voice asked. "That's what I would like to know." Everyone turn to see a man with white hair and eyes. Along side him is a man, bigger than him with black hair and brown eyes and a woman with orange hair and green eyes. "What are you Despair up to?"

"Munakata! Stop it!" the orange haired woman tried to help the Remnants. "I know they did wrong, but-"

"Yukizomi-sensei! What's going on?!" Asks a very panicked redhead with a camera around her neck.

This Yukizomi person looked to them, with a confused look too. She scratches her head and says, "I... I... have no clue."

"Y-yeah!" yells the short Ultimate Chef. "We have no idea how we got here or why!"

"It's odd..." Sonia mutters to herself, but everyone hears. "All I remember is being in a court room, but then... I saw nothing. And then I found that we all woke up here."

"Me too!" Soda shouts, trying to get her attention... which he did very poorly.

"Well does everyone know!" Shouts Hiyoko, really pissed off with the situation.

The man with Munakata growls, grabbing Komaeda's shirt collar, growling, "You all better be telling the truth!"

Tension became very, very high around the group. Some are ready to raise their voice, or begin to fight for the matter. Others are scared out of their wits because if nothing is done right, then they may also get hurt. And people from the 78th class are willing to protect or stop them if there'll be an all out brawl so their friends don't get hurt, or even worse.

Everyone is preparing their weapons or fist. A brawl's going to happen. Suddenly, a huge wave of black mist came from out of the blue. It covered the sky for a about 30 seconds until it disappeared back into it's original sky blue. Everyone's eyes widen at the sudden and mysterious event that just happened. Silence covered them, as their chest became heavy and breathing tight. Some are even shaking from it.

"So that's it." A new voice, shocking everyone, but more for the selected few. The selected few that was mentioned backed away slowly, but one of them moved towards the person with the new voice. "And it's been awhile, Kyoko."

It took a while for her to process her thoughts, but then stutters... "D... Dad?"

"Yeah... alive too. I know what everyone's thinking and... I may answer some of them." He explains to everyone. Everyone calmed down, only a little bit, waiting for his side. But they have a feeling that it might not be what they want to hear at all. "7 years ago, a lone girl came from another dimension totally different from hers very own. She could do incredible things, but they're only weak, trivial things, since our world has little to no energy called lacrima."

"What the hell is this?" Spat out Toko. "You're supposed to be-"

"I know, but this story is involved at the situation in hand." The principal continued on. "That didn't stop her at all. She played tricks on everyone to elderly, to children and adults. Soon, people began to call her names like a witch and threaten to kill her. They even persecuted her friends that didn't cared if she has these powers. She did the only thing that she could do. Hide people's memories of her and her existence, but then we met. It was because she didn't blank out my memories and she was accepted as the Ultimate Wizard."

Togami narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the supposed principal. "What is this, some fairytale that you're trying to make up?"

He ignored the heir and proceed. "But, the girl didn't want to be the Ultimate Wizard, to keep people safe. We made an agreement too. She was accepted into class 77-B."

Everyone's eyes became very wide. "W-what?" asked the Ultimate Athlete. "But we-"

"Now I know..." Yukizomi mutters for everyone there. "A mystery beyond mystery itself. If you're around her, strange things happen for no apparent reason at all. No one knows what she even looks like at all. People who claimed to see her says she has the most unpredictable personality. Not a trace of her is in a file, making others believe that she's just... an urban legend. A myth people made up."

It hit the light purple haired girl like a brick. She knew who her dad's talking about. "She is known as the Ultimate Mystery."

Suddenly, the Ultimate Lucky Student hummed to herself, telling others, "That's true. It's said that there's supposed to be 16 students in our class."

"It's Kitamura!" Shouted the Ultimate Musician. "Ibuki doesn't know what she looks like, but what she sounds like! She always sings 'Lost in thoughts. All alone' jam."

Kyoko soon realized something. Her dad said hide... not erase... "What do you mean by 'hide their memories?' Why not erased? Can people access them if they tried hard enough?"

He nodded to confirm. "Yes. Since she didn't cover mine, she wanted me to help her to get back to where she's at. Soon, the Tragedy struck because her classmates felt despair."

"W-what d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do you mean?" Asks a very nervous nurse.

"I mean, because, according to her, witness someone you all loved, death, it sent you all into a deep depression and yearned for despair to cover the whole world. You all achieved it, and she blamed herself. You see, I was the only person she ever opened up to, so I thought of a plan to keep survivors in the school while she tried her best to return the so called 'Remnants of Despair' to normal, then maybe peace and hope could return. But because of our world's lack of lacrima, she couldn't do anything. Not even the simplest spell she could conjure up. But then, I was at the verge of death itself, until we appeared... all of us appeared here."

"But... but what about Makoto?! Where's he?!" Asked a panicking Sayaka.

"And do you truly think that we could believe that outrageous story, Jin?!" Munakata growls at him.

"What about that black wave out of nowhere? And that also might be the clue to finding Makoto too..."

What?


	3. Ch2 New Mage, Makoto?

Eyes awaken to see brown and some mossy green of wood. It's not the same pure red sky up above. The person sat up to be on a plush bed with silky blankets and soft pillows. A smiling girl looked upon the person, something that is much more comforting than anything the shit he's been through.

"Morning sleepyhead." She teased the herbivore male, giggling. She looks a bit younger... better yet, he feels like he's a bit younger himself... like he's even wearing his clothing before he entered Hope's Peak Academy and during the killing games. A hoodie with a black jacket, and also wearing grey jeans. His red shoes are off, of course.

Akita one the other hand is wearing an aqua green dress with fake diamond shards around the waist. Weirdly, it looks like it complements her hair and eyes.

The brown haired boy looks to the girl and sees he's not outside or in a modern day room. It's more of a tiny cottage with no electronic items. More like One from the Middle Age, except there's a stove. (If you're wondering, I studied the Renaissance this year... yeah, don't judge me XD). "Where," He began, "are we?" Not that he's complaining because he looks very comforting, but he is curious.

She answers, "My home." She smiles, really happy for some reason.

Something also caught him by surprise. It was a familiar soldier that is known to be two Despairs. He was about to shout, but then Akita tells him, "They're not a threat anymore. The spell casted on Junko has vanished. Murkuro is now on our side too. Junko is over there. She needs the rest since the spell casted on her took most of her energy."

"Yeah… Akita explained to me everything that has happened." The soldier explained to the Ultimate Hope. "And… I'm…. I'm…." Her blue eyes widen. Akita's hand is on shoulder. She was silent for a moment, but then she looked back to him, saying, "Makoto… I am so sorry… for what we put you through… all of you guys too."

Makoto sees it. She's not apologizing because it's the right thing to do… but more like… she's seriously sorry for what she has done. It's surprising because Murkuro has a more violent humor, but other than that… Nah, he shouldn't over think it. What matters is that they both felt sorry.

He explains to her, smiling, "It's not a big deal at all. We've been through a lot for some time now, but now it's over. So there's no need to worry now. You weren't truly the blame for it all."

She simply nodded at his gesture. Makoto is always so forgiving towards others, no matter how bad they were. His patients never cease to irritate anyone. Such lovable traits on a single person. Sometimes, she wonders if anyone should have his kindness at all, even them.

"Other than that… We have another problem… A brat problem." She then got a huge bag, which moved quite a lot for objects, then released whatever was inside. Something that caught the two's attention unexpectedly. Four children. One with red hair, one with blonde, one with pink and the last one has blue. Tied up together so they don't escape.

The Ultimate Hope questioned, "W-what? Kids?"

"I know you all are…" the short black haired girl eyes widen. The male looked to the soldier for an answer. "You guys are the kids that Junko picked up at Hope's Peak Elementary!"

The one with red hair growled at Akita and Makoto, showing hostile eyes. "You bet we are! We're the 'Warriors of Hope,' and you all will pay for harming our Big Sis Junko! You hear! We're-"

"Hold your pie hole there." The freckled girl sighed at the short tempered redhead and put her hand on his mouth to shut him up. "These two saved Junko from any danger that caused her despair and destruction… she just needs to rest for a little while."

"Yeah, from what? The real her. The love that you took from her. Yeah, sounds like Big Sis." The blue haired boy mutters in a bitter way.

"Big Sis Junko will never come back to us…" Said the blonde boy in anguish. "But maybe we can have a celebration when we sacrifice the others…"

The little girl with pink hair's teeth grits out, "You're taking away from what's truly precious to us! Have we suffered enough from you demons! It's totally not adorbs! We want our Big Sis Komaru!"

The blue eyed mage glared at the four children, "Yeah. You think you need pity, but think about the futures you took from other people. The lives you took. You've seen hell, but you haven't gone there many times and survived like others you put through! You killed children's parents with no remorse at all! You thought you saved them, but really, you made them all suffer because of your selfish ways! How could you do that; the only-"

"Stop it Kitamura-san!" The brown haired boy. He flinched when the wizard gave him a terrifying look, but continues, "J-just look… At them and your hand."

She's confused now. Just then looked down to her hand to find a horrifying sight of her hand being consumed with black, endlessly dark mist. And the faces of the kids… they're beyond scared out of their wits. It didn't faze her at all. The anger bubbled inside of her is becoming known when the same mist is covering her. To Makoto, it feels like the air is getting really thick. He doesn't know how to breathe in such pressure of... whatever it is.

"SO WHAT?!" Her voice screeched the air. Her voice… isn't human anymore. More… like the devil's very own voice… **"They killed almost everyone, and willing to kill other children when they start to become adults! They took many people's futures with no regret at all! It was their own choices for that.**

" **It was never Junko's or Murkuro's for the matter! They loved each other! Murkuro would do anything for Junko, and Junko was under a spell's influence! It's not their-"**

"N… no…." A new voice stutters in weakness. Everyone turn to see it was the girl lying from all the trauma that happened. "It's not their fault. It's mine. If I was a bit stronger than before, then no one had to suffer. The spell… wanted me to love them… so it can use them…"

Everyone turn to see it was a strawberry blonde with pigtails. The female looks like she's struggling, but continued on. Tears poured out of her eyes like waterfall, hiccupping with true sadness and regret in her voice. "I'm…" she hiccupped. "I'm the one you should be angry at! They just wanted someone to love them… and I abused it to cause others to feel despair and sorrow… If someone had to die, then let it be me!"

She was full on crying now. Her blue eyes consumed with the guilt of everything she put others through. It's pitiful to just watch the girl. When was the last time Murkuro seen her like this? Probably after she returned back to see her family again. She was in tears after she returned back to them, and then felt something odd about her when her little sister hugged her. At that moment of their reunion, she felt something off about her little sis, but now… it's gone.

It didn't matter if others got hurt by their actions in the past. All the big sis wanted to do is to make her little sister proud and happy. They never considered the people they would hurt, they would emotionally torture and actively becomes friends with feelings. It's really ironic, but right now, Junko's crying her eyes out now, and as the bigger sister, she needs to comfort her.

"Everything's alright now. There's no need to worry." Murkuro pulled the strawberry blonde girl into a snug and warm embrace. What else can she even do at this point? They did many inhumane things, and want to rewrite them, but the question is… how?

A student, full of optimism, looks towards the children, who are looking down at the floor in shame. The girl is already balling her eyes out, but some of the guys are trying their best not to cry at all. He knew that Junko did terrible deeds, and thought she wasn't even human in the slightest, but thanks to the spell's release, he finally sees Junko for who she truly is. A normal girl who wanted to live.

He gently explains to the pink hair girl, "Listen... I know it's hard to forgive anyone at this time, but you have to remember that we're all to blame here. Please stop it, Kitamura-san."

Silence was in the air other than weeping and crying. Darkness still flowed out of Kitamura. Her teeth's grit with a burning rage. Her eyes weren't normal anymore... but more... a demonic blue. "DAMN IT TO HELL!" Her black aura shot up from the house into the air. It covered the sky with black for a moment, then turn back into it's original sky blue color. It shocked many, but somehow calmed down after her sudden outburst. She looked away from the group and exits outside. Before she goes out, the wizard tells them, "Fine, you dumbasses. Do with your dumb pity party. I'm out to get some information..." She looks to Makoto, sighing out, "And tomorrow, you and I will be training. I haven't used magic for 7 years now. I want to get used to having endless lacrima around the area."

That was... what? What the hell?! "W-wait! What do you mean?!"

She stared and explained, getting out before she shorts another fuse, "Don't you get it. One Magic is basically an endless reservoir of lacrima. People needs to use lacrima to use magic, and so... you probably get it, so rest up and we'll train tomorrow."

Before she could say anything else, she left all of her schoolmates by themselves. Still in awe at her reaction and Makoto's new found magic... Well this is awkward. Everyone explained their side of the story till night falls. Everyone is a bit on edge, but trying their best to sleep. Blue eyes look up to the night sky, sighing and grumbles herself into a light slumber, hearing the wind as she rests.

* * *

The morning came from a really long time. People didn't have enough rest all too well. It's been very stressful for a bunch of them, but now all of them are outside because Akita wanted to teach Makoto about magic of this world. (Warning, some of this info is on the wiki and from the top of my head. If you guys want to add, then I'll put in more on this chapter.) It's really important since they're going to be here for a long period of time, and for these two, they might be here more than the other people in Makoto, Murkuro, Junko and the Warriors of Hope's world.

They're in a thick forest area, which helps people in there train in secrecy. Akita wants the others- aside from the Ultimate Soldier- to be in a safe distance away from the two. She might be lecturing, but she warned the used-to-be Lucky Student that she may or may not attack him at random times, to have him be alert now and then if it's needed. It also makes the others wonder if she has any sanity after the "Tragedy."

"Ok Makoto." She explains, as he felt the same pressure enters the palms of the experienced wizard, but much gentler. "The magic we can used here, that you already know." Nodding in response, she continues, now forming pitch black energy balls on her hand, "There's different type of magic. A variety of them. But first off, I'll give you a general idea of it for today. And after my first lecture is done, then you can ask as many questions you want. Not only that, but my other lectures might involve in hitting you."

He nods in agreement, but gulps at a thick wad of saliva. He doesn't even know if he's going to survive her training or not... and that not is not a good sign of his survival. "O-ok..." He stutters as his spine shivers from fear and dismay.

Meanwhile, the other group are listening on to their conversation. The kids are still pretty shocked that Komaru and Makoto are related. Nagisa looks to them and wonders if 'Big Sis Komaru's' big brother has magic or not. Seems farfetched, but remembers that their world probably doesn't have 'magic' in their world. Heck, he's still shocked that it does because he read that that magic never existed, and people in the past used that as an excuse to put the blame on others or benefit themselves bit helping or threatening people.

He turns to see the other 'Warriors of Hope' very impatient for something to happen. He looks at them with exasperation. He can't believe them. Yes, they are talented-from being accepted in Hope's Peak-but other than that, people needs practice for something to actually happen. And what's with the sudden change of heart from being afraid of Kitamura to adoring her? He will never know, but smiles, knowing that they will always be them, no matter how annoying they are.

Junko... though still confused, has a feeling that she knew that Makoto is... different... or magical. She felt Makoto's ray of hope inside of her. It was drawing her towards that light, making her want to go towards it. A comforting feeling that she never forgotten, but... then the despair wasn't over and decided to drag her back into the black abyss. She tried to go to Makoto, to the future, but there was no avail at all. And hearing herself wanting to kill her was unbearably, and wanted to be in that light again, and now she knew it wasn't her fault, her uneasiness was somewhat lifted. No... it is lifted.

Thanks to Akita, Makoto, and whoever this One Magic person is, she finally can see things that she always wanted to see. Murkuro is glad for it. She thought it would make Junko very happy if she were to be in despair... no... it was the spell's fault. Her little sister was internally suffering from the despair she and her sister was causing, but couldn't do anything about it. It's actually relieving that her sister is no longer crying on the inside anymore.

Continuing the topic, the pink haired girl says, "We've been using magic for a very long time. Centuries, I think. It was unnatural until it became an everyday phenomenon. We're able to do support, combat, healing, and other magic like singing or cooking. So it flows right into us, but ironically, only 10% of people here can only use magic, even though the lacrima is high in this world than yours."

"You serious?!" shouts the green eyed boy. Eyes widen at that statement. She nods looking at her palm, now letting the shadow balls disappear.

"That's right. Not a ton of people know how to because... they simply don't have enough concentration or mental focus. And trust me, you need lots of it. It a physical form of spiritual energy which comes from all living things. Here, it's a flow of nature and yourself connecting to one another. That's why people with those two standards are part of the 10%. If others can use it, then this world would become extremely off balance. And you have both of those factor in you, so to be honest, I can actually see you doing a nifty trick." The ball came out her again, but then releases it to a tree far from them and the others... It was obliterated... some of the kids oo-ed, and awed over that attack.

"I see." He shivers. The Ultimate Hope just realize something. He looks back to the girl and asks, "But how in the world can you contain all that magic? Is it something that we have or what? Do we run out?"

The blue eyed mage hums, smirking a little for his incredible focus. She explains, "That's right, Makoto~" Giggling, she continues, "We have these containers called Origins. Well, in all honesty, we have about 2 Origins."

One of his eye brow raised. "2?"

"Yup. The first Origin is pretty easy to get into. That one allows you to cast spells easily. A ton of small ones, but you can still do powerful ones too."

He says to continue on, "And what about the second one?"

"Oh yeah," She crosses her arm and then explains, "The second one is very hard to open. It holds onto extra amount of magic power, and if people can access it, then they can release an enormous amount of magic-if you plan to go to combat-and help you gain an advantage of a fight. And where I'm taking you, you'll probably going to be doing a ton of them... and may gain a couple of broken bones and bruised organs."

That's comforting. Not only he's going to be fighting, but might die! Yeah, but it might be better than what happened when Tragedy struck... And now that he thinks about it, if it takes a lot of concentration to use magic, then he thinks a certain detective may be able to use it. The ordinary boy doesn't know if she's physically strong, but has a ton of focus than the average human. "Oh yeah. That reminds me. Is it possible for transfer magic into you?"

"How astute of you. Yes, it is possible, and that's probably what One Magic did. Transfer some of its magic into you so you yourself can use it. But that might be a 50/50 chance." She explained, shrugging the last part.

"50/50 percent. You mean it's rare like that 10%?" He asks, kind of surprised by her answer.

She nods. "Yeah, because some people have either a natural talent for it, and they didn't know it, but with magic transfer, you can plainly see whether or not magic was even transferred inside you... and before you ask how, it's because they have these tattoos. When I saw you use magic, you never had tattoos... or I didn't see them."

"Tattoos?" He eyed her carefully. He's very skeptical about this, but willing to listen to it."

But what surprised Makoto next is what she says. "Take off your jacket." He was about to protest, she glared at him with much scarier eyes than yesterday, making him shake like an earthquake. "Take... it... off..."

"OK!" He shouts as he instantly takes his black and green jacket, leaving him with a simple white shirt.

Everyone became very confused. At her sudden angry expression. She looks towards the short haired girl and asks her, "Murkuro... you won't mind attacking Makoto?" He blinks and gives the wizard a confused look. Makoto is shaking even harder because of Akita's question. She whispers into Murkuro's ear and she nods. Not good.'

Murkuro began to lunge at him with a knife in her hand. His eyes widen and began to try to run, but then she was right there. Eyes filling with fear as she almost slashed him with the night. He looks towards the girl's eyes and sees her eyes... her eyes are cold and ready to kill. His face pales... he's about to die! He dodges the Ultimate Soldier's attacks as best as he can. Then a foot is on his stomach. He's flying to the trees. It happened so fast that it took him a while to feel the pain of his gut and back.

Junko and Nagisa gasps in shock and dismay while the other kids became a bit more interested. What in the world is Akita thinking?! She's supposed to be training the poor ordinary boy, not try to kill him! The blue haired boy and strawberry blonde teenage girl looks towards the pink haired wizard and only sees a calm expression... no... an expression of... waiting or excitement. Either or, it's terrifying... is that what all wizards are like in this damn world?! Junk along with Nagisa shivers at her scary face. "S-scary..." they shiver.

Dodge after dodge, the redhead Masaru suddenly blinks at what he's seeing. Makoto... "Wow..." he awes in amazement.

Kotoko looks to the redhead boy, tilting her head. She asks the boy, "What do you mean, Daimon?"

"Don't you see it?" he says in an obvious way. The redhead then points to them, telling them, "It's not that hard. Big Bro Makoto is actually moving a lot faster than he was before."

Jataro, Kotoko, Nagisa and Junko looks to the Masaru, then back to Murkuro and Makoto. It's actually true. Everyone blinked. Their pace, even though Makoto in a panic, noticed that they are. They are getting faster and faster every second that passed. The brown haired boy feels like something is happening too. Murkuro's getting really quick, but the thing is... he's actually still dodging, even after a long time, he should've been getting tired by this point.

It's unbelievable how... athletic he's gotten. In all honesty... it's actually fun! He never had this fun in a long time. Maybe if he dodges more and more, he can have a ton of fun! That's what Murkuro can see in his eyes. A boy who is finally free to do what he wants. It made the girl smile and continues to try to strike him, but Makoto starts to block her now; grabbing her slightly and throws her arm away from his reach.

Akita looks to the male. He is having fun, but it impresses her how much he isn't getting carried away from it all. She sees what he's able to do and shouts out to them, "Makoto! Murkuro! That's enough for now." The two stop. Looking towards the pink haired girl as she walks towards them. "Makoto... I see you now know that now you're absorbing lacrima and is making you a bit stronger than before. That was your first day of physical training. The next day, we're going to do physical training again, then I'll lecture you the next. It will go that way for a while. After a week or two, I'll be teaching you how to use magic. Will that be alright?"

"Yes," he nods to her. He now knows the feeling here now. It's so much different than any other place... yes, the air is so clear and fresh, that you can now litterally feel currents of magic energy just go into you all at once, but not so that it's too much. In his world, it is nice. Even though Japan is known to be really nice, it's just there's more trees, clearer skies and overworldly feeling. His world isn't even compared to this one.

Akita looks at the male, seeing how he's adapting to his surroundings that she grew up on. A feeling that no one can ever forget. She just hopes that he he can keep up with her training routine.

* * *

Eyes both green and red looks to the area he's in... something is really different about here than anywhere else. He couldn't place it, but it's true. A moan came surprisingly and he turns to see a familiar Ultimate that he is quite fond of. She awaken and looks around too. "Hajime-kun... where are we?" She asks the male.

He shrugs a bit, "I don't know. We should see what's happening around here, Chiaki-san."

Smiling, she nods with delight. "Yeah!"


	4. Ch3 Find Akita and Makoto

Searching and searching to find the ones named Makoto and Akita and trying to find a certain building. No luck though. If they could only find them, then maybe they can find out how to get back to their world and get the heck out of here. Some people from the 77th class just noticed that something isn't right about this. One of their other classmates aren't with them. Chiaki isn't with them at all. Maybe if they find the two they need to find, then they'll can figure out where they're at.

They enter a town... a lively town that looks really pristine and beautiful. "Woah..." some of them awed, which are most of the girls and some of the guys. It's prosperous, something that some haven't seen in quite a long time now, which almost made them shock. It's odd for them to say, but it seems unnatural to the survivors of the first killing game.

It has to end, because now, they have to ask around where that certain place is. The principle was the only one who knew, so he asks them more than anyone else which led to a building. A huge building that looks exactly like a castle. It has a blue horse head symbol with blue wings on the side. Something isn't right about it, but Jin couldn't place it at all.

He's hesitating to go in, but his daughter took the first step in, and sees that... it looks like a 7 star hotel's lobby or something like that with a fancy bar. Everyone blinks at the sight, unknown if this is the right place now. "Jin..." Munakata glares a little at the principle, asking, "Is this really the right place or something else?"

"I don't have a clue..." he whispers to himself, but the orange haired woman heard. She made a face of annoyance.

"Welcome!" a group of people said to the people of Hope's Peak Academy. "It's so nice of you to visit."

The group in front of them are a bunch of handsome guys, one ugly guy and a beautiful girl. One of them is a blonde male with green eyes wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt, navy suit pants with a white and dark blue striped tie. The next one is a tan male with black hair and brown eyes wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a suit coat and black pants and shoes. The third male has dark blond hair and black eyes with long lashes wearing a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest over a pink shirt and black pants and shoes. The ugly man has long red hair with brown eyes wearing a white suit. The female has blonde, wavy hair in a ponytail with blue eyes wearing a pink, strapless sequin dress.

"We're so glad you came!"

Everyone was just... wow... most of them thought, who the hell are these fools. And they're also posing foolishly... Some has no words. Kirigiri on the other hand wants some answers, but then the three handsome boys came to her. The one with brownish blonde hair came to her and replies, "Wow... such beautiful purple hair... wonder how you manage it."

She glares at him for a moment, trying her best not to blush, then the tan one blushes, looking away from the detective, "don't make that face. You're going to make me fall in love with you."

The blonde then took the Biker by the arm and flirts, "Hey there big guy~ How about we get along?"

A blush formed on his face, shaking a bit. What the hell is with this woman? And actually, everyone here? Most of everyone look around to see almost everyone is starting to flirt with the students of Hope's Peak. The others aren't and just giggling at their predictament.

"Wow, how pretty! Can I be your pet?" The blonde one ask the nervous nurse.

Shaking, she began to tear up. The new boys began to panic, until, "I-I'm sorry! You shouldn't do that!" Then hid behind the Lucky Student for protection.

The three are now arguing since they scared a girl, but saying it was her shyness, but Jin interrupts them by a cough. It caught everyone's attention and looks at the principal. He stared sternly at them and asks in an intense and monotone voice, "Where's your master of this guild?"

The students of Hope's Peak and the people of the "Guild" they are in a state of confusion. The students wonder why he would say something like that? Master? Guild? Is this some place where they can get jobs and do craftsmanship? What is Kirigiri Jin talking about? The members of the guild were just looking at him. What did he want with their master?

"Yes?" Everyone looks to the new voice's direction to see... a bald man wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress with matching heels and red lipstick. The students shiver at the sight of him. It's even creepier that he's even hairy too! Some of the most calm people were shocked with disgust at the sight of the so-called master of this guild. Such as Kyoko, Nagito Sonia, Celeste, Sakura, Peko, and Fuyuhiko. "You called me?" Even his voice send shivers in Hope's Peak Academy's kids and adult spines, freezing them completely.

Jin stays calm for the most part. Of course, he shown a bit of discomfort and disgust, but other than that, he's trying to keep his composed face. "Y-yes." He coughs, as Kirigiri is trying to be calm, "I would like to talk to you about something. And it's important for everyone to know since I know what I've seen."

The master tilts his head. He looks to the principal's eyes to see that it is serious. He nods and keeps his cheerful, yet "feminine" voice. "Ok. Would you like for us to talk in private?"

Shaking his head no, he tells him, "No... I would like everyone to hear my side of the story. And tell you about all of us."

Nodding, he became suddenly serious. "Of course," the master answers, but also tells them, "My name is Bob. And of course, I am the Master of this guild, Blue Pegasus." He outstretch his hand.

Nodding, he shakes Master Bob's hand, and greets him like an acquaintance, "My name is Kirigiri Jin." He then explains to the them that everyone he's with is from the school to their talents and what their school is all about. Not only that, but also tells the master how he's the principal, answering every question Bob asks him, and even showing off Nagito's luck, Celeste's gambling, to Akane's and Sakura's strength. All impressed but then it suddenly got really tense. He explains the Tragedy to him as well. How they saw the saddest, tragic, heart retching scene in their lives.

"Wow, I've never even heard of school like that. Must be really elite to even hide themselves from the public. And the tragedy you all endured. You all must be really strong to endure such." Bob ponders to himself, but let the others hear. The Trimen, known as Eve, Hibiki, Ren, and Ichiya nods in agreement. Ichiya tells the other boys to hale to their parfume. They ignored them. **(I'm sorry if it wasn't important, but I thought it would be funny XD)**

"That's where it really get odd, even or you, probably." He explains. Everyone tilts their head except for one.

She steps forward to say, "I believe my dad's trying to say that all of us Students and Seniors of Hope's Peak Academy, and so on are from a different world." That's completely unbelievable. What the hell is she talking about?! Except for some others. The ones who were in the second killing game.

"I know." the blue haired girl interrupts everyone's train of thoughts. They to her with eyes the size of big dishes, except... the 78th class and Yukizomi. "I saw it... I saw my death. When I tried to kill Kuwata, he took my knife and was about to stab me until I open my eyes. somewhere new."

"I also agree. I remember I was at the stake, and then blinding lights was about to crash into me, then like Maizono, I was with her and my other classmates. Along with the others that are with us." Explain the gambler.

The 78th class who died explain to everyone who they died and how they suddenly came back from the dead. That would be impossible to believe, yes. And yet the ones who survived the game tells everyone they saw it. When the survivors watch as they were facing their untimely demise. They don't believe it was true. They know it's true that everyone from their world is now in Kitamura's world, and there's no point in denying it now. Its' the truth.

"And right now, we're looking for another one of our students." The orange haired female explains to Bob, catching his interest. "We're looking for the missing 17th student of our class. And we believe if we find her, then we can find Makoto-kun and Chiaki-san." He tilts his head and motioned her to continue just by nodding. "We're looking for someone with the name Kitamura Akita."

Master Bob's eyes widen at what he just heard. He looks to the principal, but then whispers in his ear something. Nodding with no hesitation, he follows Blue Pegasus to the back to only have everyone from Hope's Peak and Blue Pegasus confused. Only one has complete shock in his eyes and one can see it. She thinks to herself, _'What does he know of Kitamura?'_


	5. Ch4 Wizards All Around!

Months has past when Akita returned to her world. Not only that, but now she have a new companion along side her. Right now, she's actually fighting him right now to hone his fighting skills and magic spells. And in all honesty, she's not going easy on the poor fellow. It would've been sad if the magical pink haired girl is pushing him around and constantly destroying his pride, but that's not the case in this scenario. He's actually blocking and dodging every attack that she's throwing at him. It was very impressive how adaptive he became of this new surrounding and is building up strength in a short amount of time.

It's his turn to get on the offensive this time. The male round up his punch, filling with magic then went straight out her. She easily dodged it and kicked his head with a roundhouse. Landing on her feet, she explains to him, "Makoto. Stop piling up magic on one strike. Even if the attack is more than it's maximum, it will still be weak. Save it for much powerful attack like some Secret Arts."

It may sound like she was taunting him, but he knows better. The pink haired is a seriously good teacher. It took some time, but he knows that she means well when teasing. Like when Akita made fun of his fighting styles, pointing out their flaws, she's really telling him to make up a better one. Makoto took them all to heart and continue to find his own style. One that isn't obvious and yet something that he knows simply by instinct.

Like Kitamura's style in fighting. He also found some flaws in her attacks, but she knew how to hide them and shield it. Like how she seems like Akita's dancing while defending and attacking, that's really her way of defense and offense. For example, she's actually defenseless whenever she's in the air after attacking 4 times. But then she knows what's happening. She surrounds herself in her black mist and blinds her opponents for a while. She really is impressive.

Makoto and Akita aren't the only ones that are battling. Yes, Junko and Murkuro are on it themselves. The twins wanted to learn more about this world and more about magic themselves, so they also trained with Akita and Makoto. They thought Junko wouldn't be able to do it, but surprise, surprise! Junko automatically learned how to use magic of her world! Not only Junko, but the little tikes learned how to use magic!

Weird, right? But she does have to admit, they do have potential. That she couldn't ignore in the slightest. But she's worried about one thing though... She hopes that they come across any magic that is illegal... or even worse than that. She ignores those thoughts and continue to guide Makoto how to properly use his attacks over and over again, taunting how pathetic it was, but still tried to keep the lessons in mind.

What's their magic anyways, you may ask. That's simple. Akita thought they were seriously impressive when she saw them.

Makoto, surprisingly, is a Forest Dragon Slayer, but no one knows how he got them since he himself was never raised by a dragon. There's no dragons in the world they were in, so it was confusing for everyone why he had that type of magic. Also the fact that he never had tattoos either, which makes it even more unnatural. His magic allows him to do plant and earth base attacks while he can eat anything that's natural, like leaves, bark, the earth itself and other things that is nature. And surprisingly, salads can also rejuvenate his strength, and it's a bit on the silly, but whatever.

Murkuro is like a certain redhead's magic which is Re-equip Magic. This allowing her to make weapons appear out of a pocket of space, but unlike the redhead's, she can also conjure guns. The guns are different types of rifles, hunter rifle, machine guns, and hand guns. Not only that, but also grenades and bombs! And it doesn't means she can't conjure hunter's knives or any other knives as well. She specialize in more in her magical guns, knives and bombs than swords, but we know we each have the most powerful magic in our types, right?

Junko's pretty simple, which is Wind God Slayer. It's a bit different than a Sky God/Dragon Slayer. Her magic is based on more on storms and a bit of a combination of sky magic and air magic, but there needs to be both low and high pressure. Specifically, her magic is actual wind. It allows her to create devastating maelstroms and shredding hurricanes. With a ton of studying with ancient books and Akita's help, she was able to learn it in no time. But she never mastered it, but she's determined to keep trying hard and do her best.

The teens weren't the only ones who learned magic. The little tikes were able to learn magic on their own too! They need to learn since they're going to be in this world for a very long time now, right? They done their research, even though Nagisa was the one who learned the language much easier than the others, but they were determined and became skilled wizards. Something inside of them made them focused enough to become what they are now. Akita wondered how they were actually able to learn magic like that, but she guessed that they have a ton of talent with magic.

Nagisa's magic is one that can access knowledge beyond themselves. Archive Magic to be precise. It allows the user to gain major knowledge over spells, people, their magic and abilities. The power of archives is something you shouldn't mess with in battle either. If you're fighting him head on, he can download spells inside of his head to create massive amount of damage to other. But in a battle with more than one companion... that's where it gets really dangerous. He is a very dangerous. If he's fighting along side a friend or partner, he can enhance their powers to the max and have them cause mass destructions, even download super strong spells inside their head to deploy on their enemies.

There's one that Kotoko has. She has Love-Heart Magic. It's actually a type of hypnotic magic that can make people fall in love with her or with other people. She thought it was so adorable, that she had to learn it right away! She can not only control other people, but she also control inanimate objects itself, but it's really different than Marionette Magic. She can control them at will and make sure that whatever she's controlling, it will pound you into the dirt. And she digs reminders, memories, of what makes them determined and uses it to drive them to her side. That's a dangerous magic she's holding for a little kid, but she actually is good with it.

Jataro, a cute little boy who learned Pict Magic. Simple as it is, he is able to draw pictures and make them into reality. His is a bit more different than any other magic around. Actually, the more detailed his art is, the more powerful it gets. Say he draws a stick figure. He draws it, but it's weak as a pile a twigs. But then he draws something like 'The Red Dragon and the Sea Creature.' Hell breaks loose. Such powerful magic at his disposal, and he can easily destroy a city-state. She needs to remember to keep him calm.

Last, but not least, Masaru. He reminds Akita of a certain hot-head she knows, and they even have the same destructive power as his magic. Daimon's magic is Burst Magic. He can cause explosion to happen at will. It really helps him a lot, like make him go faster when he run, cause massive destruction, control how big the explosions can be, use them as regular attacks, and even cause massive destruction! Where she's going, they really need that quality.

But she taught them something very, very important. They must follow something called a "Taboo." She warns them if they were to ever break their very own "Taboos," then they can be in very serious danger, or even worse. Death or eternal suffering. They each create their own taboos and made sure they follow them carefully. She still eyes them to make sure they don't get in any trouble at all. That's why Murkuro, Makoto, and her have to keep an eye on them, even though she's doing all the work. Even those two might do something stupid too. She can never be too careful.

Walking on the hillside, a path they followed for a long time. They're done with the basics, so she believes that everyone is ready to go. Time for everyone to go to a city. She stops for a moment and turns around, smiling. Everyone is confused, but still stops for her. "I have something very important to ask. You remember that my world has a lot more than yours'?"

They look at each other. Blinking, Junko steps up, "Yeah, you taught us that." She explains. "What is so important now? Something that we should we be careful with?"

"No," she shakes her head. "We do have many things that you don't know that exists in your world, and it's actually the same with us. Like we hear stories about fairies, but no one has every seen one before." Nagisa realize where she's coming from. Both worlds are full of possibilities. But where is she going with it though? "And our guild ask this question. 'Do fairies truly exists? Do they really have tails?' We're going to a guild... my home... called...

"Fairy Tail"


	6. Ch5 Unanswered Questions

**Sorry about last chapter. I was almost done with it two weeks before it got posted, but then it somehow got deleted. I went into a rage quit and then stopped for a few days. Then went back to it late ._. ... On with the story!**

Back to the Hope's Peak's principal and the other students/seniors, they walk to the path they were on. It was seriously unfortunate that they couldn't find them at the guild that they were in. It was Blue Pegasus. It turns out that Akita took away Jin's memories of her and her guild. So finding them will be a lot harder than it should've been. It's going to be hard, but the 78th class remembered how optimistic that their missing classmate is. They're using it as determination to find Naegi Makoto. They can't give up!

But it's probably going to be easier for everyone, since now, there's a wizard competition coming up! All wizards from around this place called Fiore is coming to a single area. They're going there to compete against each other to become the strongest guilds in Fiore! It's called the Grand Magic Games. This is their chance to finally get some answers and find their missing few.

It's nighttime. Twilight covers the sky in a light that not even their home can compare. The stars shone brightly. Of course, most of the Ultimate Students use their skills to appreciate the night. Many enjoyed it. All except for one.

Komaeda isn't admiring the Ultimate's hope like he usual does. As he follows them, he continues to look up into the sky in wonder. His classmates knew it's weird for him not to. There was no comment from him, nor a response. They remembered that he spoken how they needed to find Kitamura-san, but other than that, he isn't being responsive at all.

Eyes eyeing him. The one who is eyeing him intensely is now getting very concerned. Usually, she warned herself that she shouldn't worry about him like this, and makes sure she's a few feet away from him, but then it's actually getting seriously concerning in a... sympathetic way. She taps onto his shoulders, making him jump a little, which kind of surprises her for a moment, but he looks towards the one who tapped on his shoulder.

His eyes widen to see it was the younger Ultimate's Hope's little sister. "Oh. Naegi-san!" He tries smiling his creepy smile, but this time, she sees it failing. "Why would you want to hang out with me? I think you would like to hang out with the others other than me."

"No." She shakes her head. She has to say it now before he does something... dramatic again. "It's not like we haven't seen it. We all know that something is up because... you usually talk strangely. Saying you admire people's hopes and... stuff like that, but now..."

It's hard to say it. Is it because she doesn't know how to describe it? Or is it because she's nervous? Either way, she needs to say it. "Do you know Kitamura?"

Silence was only there. He giggles, but shrugs, "I don't know. Why don't you answer that question."

"I'm serious Komaeda!" She screams at the male. She grabs his shoulders and looks firmly into his eyes. "I see it in your eyes! The feeling like... like I'm feeling! It's like something has been ripped out of chests! Something really important, but we can't remember it! Like... Like..." Tears form into her eye. She doesn't know why she's crying. A pained feeling deep inside of her heart is tearing her apart.

"Like a painful memory was taken away, but we're still crying. Isn't that right?" He dully explains.

Yeah. That was her answer. It was the answer that she had for a very long time. So why was she only able to say it now?

He asks, "You also had that feeling? I think we did knew her." Taken back, she lets go and looks into his eyes. They were serious and now... she's hearing something... something she needs to know. "It must be it. How else it feels like something is missing and we can't see it? How is it?"

That does explain a lot. But still, there's unanswered questions that needs to be solved. They had a feeling that if they solve the next question, more questions will bumble inside of their heads. Komaru won't give up though. She won't give up until they get to where they need to be.

"Alright! We can't give up now!"

He nods. "Yeah. It's time for us to solve this mystery, once and for all."

An unlikely bond between the two has formed. But it doesn't feel different at all. Why? Maybe that's part of the mystery. They can't wait to see their missing few and find out their questions. Komaeda's plight has been lifted. Komaru is full of determination. There's no backing down.

A few worried eyes look at the two as they smile brightly. One with glasses bit her thumb nail and growls, "How did they became friends? She hated him when I was on a mission to save Byakyuya."

"Yeah." Agrees a boy with hot pink hair, wearing a beanie. "I have no idea the effects of her being around a guy like him. He's basically a creep."

"I don't think we should worry too much. But it is concerning someone nice as her to be around him." A short haired redhead mutters.

Hearing them conversing, Kyoko steps up and glares at the group spying on the two. "What the heck is going on?" She questions them. Of course, Souda freaked out, Mahiru jumped, and Toko flinched. "I think we should be more worried about finding Akita, Makoto and the other student of class 77-B than worrying about those two."

"B-but don't you think he's a bad influence to her! Despair or no Despair, he's still a creep!" Toko screeched.

Sighing, she explains, "You should know better. She has her own choices to make. So allow her to do whatever she wants. I mean, what harm is it to be around someone." But of course, she knew something was up though. It was like those two... were friends when they were kids. Odd, but maybe finding Akita will help her find answers later... and what did her dad discussed with Master Bob?


	7. Ch6 Back to Fairy Tail

Looking around the fields. Such a beautiful scene it is. But what's strange about this scene... is that there's no chaos. No destruction, no terror, no sadness, no tragedy... No Despair. Nothing but endless life, beauty, and brightness. Are they dead?

Hinata pinched himself to see if it's true. No... They're not dead, so this itself isn't heaven. So why is Chiaki alive then if this isn't any sort of death or something? He approaches the once dead girl to see her engulfed into her game. Typical of her, but it's somehow comforting as well. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hajime." She calls out to the male. He looks towards her, tilting his head. "After we play one round, how about we explore where we're at. OK?"

Nodding towards her suggestion. She's very likable, so what did you expect him to do; object? Hell to the no! After the Tragedy, he fully realize he can actually be someone. With or without talent, but his false talents is showing up on the game they're playing. Actually, it's not too overpowering now. Instead, he and Chiaki are about equal in what they're doing.

It impresses her, but she's not going to give up that easily. She goes into hard mode, but still has her smile on her face. Even with his fake talent, she's still having a blast after all! But without another thought, Hajime, of course, won. But that bright smile on her face just wouldn't go away. Games will always be fun to her, and her friend.

"Haha... Guess being part of that experiment was sort of like a cheat code... hehe..." he giggles a bit cheekily.

She shakes her head, still has her smile. "Nah. I don't really care. All I really care about is that you and me had fun! You had fun too, right Hajime?"

His eyes widen slightly. It softens and he agrees to the Ultimate Gamer's... no... to Chiaki's statement. He stand up and looks to the area, then back at her. "So shall we explore and find out where we're at?" She nods excitingly.

It took them a while, but they finally found a small city. What the locals call it is Mongolia, where it's home to a so-called-guild called Fairy Tail. The weird part is that some of them mocked it for some reason. They've learned that this is no ordinary place. This place is full of magic and spells. Some civilians don't even know what the heck Tokyo was. It was concluded that they were transported into another world,

Chiaki and Hinata look around to see if they can get some answers, or even find anyone they know. Easier said than done. Yup, this is going to be really difficult, even with Hajime's Ultimate Everything talent. Well, maybe. Fate has not given up on these souls. What caught Hinata's green and red eyes were a group of familiar people...

He turns his head to see a certain pigtails girl. She's actually... being the opposite than what he saw her last time. Chiaki noticed his sudden change. "Hajime... you alright?"

"H-her..." He stutters. It was not of nervousness, but more of rage. "That bitch... was the one who killed you."

Chiaki looks to the direction the Reserve Course Student is looking at and sees her. Before she could even say anything, Hajime went into action. Is he going to... confront her? Oh no! She thought. It's not going to end well.

He grabbed Junko's arm and pulled on it forcefully. She turns her head with an irritated face, glaring at the male. She growls, "What the hell is your deal?! Pervert!" Then her eyes wonder towards Chiaki. A long pause began, then she looks back at Hajime. When she saw his other, red eye, she realize who this person is. "I-Izuru..." she turns back to Chiaki. "And you're the Class 77-B's Class Representative... that I..."

"What's going on here?" Asks a pink haired girl. She sees that Junko wrist is being hold by a dual colored eye creep. She smacks his hand, and glares, "What the hell are you doing to my friend, you pervert."

A bit on the fluster side, he backs away. "P-Pervert?!"

"Hajime." Said the Ultimate Gamer. "I think that was a bad idea."

She intensifies her glare and shot out to the male, "Yeah you! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I see." He sighs as he shakes his head. "You must be not know who Junko Enoshima is." Her eyes widen at what he was saying. That means that he's one of the guys that was fighting Junko's Despair. She thought. "Listen to me, but Junko is an evil girl. She wants to cause the world despair."

She sighs, finally getting the idea. He's from their world, she sees. She shot another glare at the dual colored eye male. She doesn't care if he had any beef with Enoshima or not. She needs to protect her friend from a creep like him. She cracks her knuckles and gets into once of her fighting stance. He's getting the picture, so he stays calm and just stands there.

Her eyes then accidentally wonder towards a certain girl. She gasp and shot open. "C-Chiaki?!"

She also gasped as well. Her eyes widen and points towards her. "Akita-chan?! You're also here too?"

Blinking, the Reserve Course Student just looks at the two. Alta was the first one to say something. "Hey! Get away from this creepy pervert! And you need to listen as well. Junko might've killed you, but her wasn't right."

"What do you mean?" She asks the wizard.

The two continue to talk about their friends, while they are right in front of the two. They wore the same expression. Annoyed and having an 'um-guys-we-are-still-here-you-know?' look. Junko tried to cough, but nothing was breaking the two's focus on their conversation. They gave up on the matter and let them talk.

The strawberry blonde girl looks awkwardly to Izuru. She shift uncomfortably and scratches the back of her neck. He sees her trying to say something, but she keeps biting her lip. Afraid to offend the guy. This is completely different from the Junko that he met as Izuru Kamakura. Weird.

Coming upon the conversation, Makoto and Murkuro walk towards the two girls and Hajime. Realizing who it is, the Dragon Slayer shouts out. "Hinata-kun! What are you doing here?"

She looks towards Hajime and realize who he is. Uh-oh, she thought.

"Naegi?" His eyes widen as well. Instead of asking anything else unnecessary, he went straight to the point. "What are you doing here? And why is Junko with you?"

Naegi tilt his head for a moment. He blinks then remembers something very important, but sometimes forgotten. "Oh yeah. I guess no one gave you any details about what's happening. You see... It's actually very hard to explain."

"What do you mean?"

Everyone began to explain what happened. Well... to the beginning. How Akita came to their world, and the reason why Junko gone insane with despair as well. All of these events all welled up to why everyone was here. And why most people who are supposed to be dead are actually alive and well. That does explain why Chiaki is alive, the normal boy thought. And why I look younger.

"You see." The Ultimate Soldier ask them.

They're completely shocked at that absurd explanation. Yet again, Chiaki is somehow alive, so really, it's not that hard to believe. And if the people who are dead alive, then it shouldn't be hard to understand. There's one thing though. Magic? Why this world?

Akita shrugs it off, saying. "I have no idea. One Magic **could've** return your world back to normal, get me back here, and erase your memories of me, but no. He had to put you all in my world."

"That's a bit true." Junko says the thoughtfully. "It's as if..."

"we're..."

"in a Fanfiction?" Ikusaba finished.

 **(NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)**

After that was situated, everyone went to the park. They left the "Warriors of Hope" there because the teenager were getting supplies. One question popped into Makoto's mind though. He turns to Akita and asks her, "Hey, Akita. You and Chiaki-san were very familiar with each other. Why's-"

"Oh!" She interrupted his train of thought. "There they are!"

Her shout seemed to caught the smarter boy's attention. He waves and shouts to them, which caught the other kids' attention. They all ran up to the teens and told them about how their magic's improving. Each and everyone one of them are really excited to tell them. Ha, even the nonchalant Nagisa.

The Dragon Slayer of the group was about to ask the Ultimate Gamer, but then sees that she's with Akita. Weird, he thought. He shrugged it off and kept the question in the back of his mind till later on. They need to get to her guild soon.

Finally. At the front entrance of an old shack, the pink haired wizard is shaking a bit. Chiaki saw it, so she put her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. There's no reason to be afraid."

Noddind, the freckled girl replies, "Yeah. Besides. You got us pretty excited to see them."

"Yeah," her twin little sister sighs, "But I expected something to be greater... or a bit fancier..."

"Guys, that no the-" she tries to say.

Then Makoto nods, "No need to worry, right? You're going to be fine. They'll probably be happy when they see you."

Hajime saw her struggle with them. Something else is telling him that she's not exactly nervous or anything. It's actually mixed emotions swirling inside of her, which are showing in her eyes. Finally giving up on them, she tells them, "Ok, but take about ten steps back." They were confused, but Hinata just backed them away.

Sighing to herself, she breaths on, then out. What happened next shocked everyone, except Hajime.

She forcefully kicks the door, causing it to fly inside.

 **"WHAT THE HELL, YOU IDIOTS?!"**


End file.
